Pokemon special one-shots
by Anonymouswriter713
Summary: Turned into pokemon special One-shots. MangaQuest, OldRival, Frantic, special, soulsilver, commoner, agency/ chess, Milkshake (My OC shipping) Rated T for swearing.
1. MangaQuest

**Hi guys I am not dead! Sorry it's been so very long I've been on holiday and preparing for school and things like that! I'm working on the next Get Traught Or Get Dead chapter and I have serious writers block for Roses Are Red so I thought I'd do a little one-shot for all you MangaQuest Shippers out there! MangaQuest is my second favourite shipping (tied with Frantic) and this fic will contain a tiny miny winy itty bitty bit of OldRival shipping in it too (if you squint)!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon in any shape or form if I did then I would be Freakin' rich and I'm not.**

Crystal's P.O.V.

"YO SUPER SERIOUS!" I heard a certain _someone_ shout at me as I walked through the doors of the daycare centre.

"Oh no..." I mumbled, "What are you doing here Gold?"

"I am here because it's my job!"

_What? Gold _has a job_. Here? No. _Gold can't get a job to save his life and there is _no way_ he can get one_here!_

"_What?_"

"It's my job." He said a little louder.

"Yes I heard you but why here? You can't get a job anywhere let alone _here_!" Gold put on a look of hurt and I immediately felt guilty even though I knew it wasn't real.

"Well that is just plain rude."

"I'm sorry I just thought you wouldn't like all the effo-"

"No. The damage has been done! There's no point in apologising now!" He said over-dramatically I gave him a look that said 'You Idiot' and then walked over to the eggs that he was sitting by and there were a few baby Pokémon sleeping in cots that I had never seen before. Gold was holding a baby Cubchoo and feeding it ice-cold milk. I have to say he looked pretty cute holding a baby Pokémon and feeding it while he was sitting crossed legged on the floor with his hat almost falling off. _Wait_. Did I just think that _Gold _looked _cute_ nonononononono. I must be ill. _Seriously_ ill. The baby Cubchoo sneezed a mini blizzard and got all the little snowflakes in Gold's hair and it started laughing. Gold looked up at his hair in mock-shock and looked at the baby Cubchoo with his mouth wide open,

"Oh no!" he said in a kind sarcastic tone (you know the one that everyone uses when they're holding a baby and they're trying to make it laugh.), "My hair is all ruined what am I going to do?" The baby Cubchoo laughed and used its paw to ruffle his hair up until it looked like Gold had been hit by a bomb.

"Oh yeah! Now _that_ is much better!" I couldn't help but giggle at Gold and he looked at me and said,

"Don't you think SSG?"

"Oh yeah it's _beautiful_!" I replied. The Cubchoo giggled and pointed at my hair.

"Yeah! You're right! We should totally style Crys' hair too!" Gold said in amazement.

"No." I said bluntly.

"Awwwww Crys why not?" Gold whined.

"Because I don't want my hair messed up!"

"Huh! Cubchoo's styling does not make your hair messed up! It makes it into a work of art to say the least!"

"No."

"Please Crys? Cubchoo might get upset!" Gold put on really cute puppy eyes. No they weren't cute they were annoying. Not _cute_. Then Cubchoo started to cry. Badly.

"Crystal Capture! Look at what you've done!" Gold shouted while cradling Cubchoo in his arms and whispering soothing things into its ear.

"I'm sorry! Cubchoo can do my hair if it wants!" I felt really bad I've never made a baby Pokémon cry before!

"YES!" Gold exclaimed and Cubchoo stopped crying. So I sat down on the floor in front of Cubchoo and Gold and let them do my hair.

**~~XXX~~**

When Gold and Cubchoo had finished my hair was a complete mess. But I enjoyed it all the same! Cubchoo laughed at my hair and Gold said,

"Wow. You look cuter than usual!" I blushed at that remark and turned away so Gold wouldn't see but he did.

"Aw Crystal is blushing! Does that mean you like me?"

"NO WAY!"

"Sheesh. I was just asking no need to get all defensive with me!"

"I'm not getting defensive!"

"There you go again!" I humphed and went to look at the other baby Pokémon.

"Who are these Pokémon?"

"They're new ones- I hatched them a few hours before you came in- That's my job!"

"You hatched them?" Gold nodded, "Aw that is so sweet!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! I mean I never thought you were the type of guy that was good with babies! I mean you are like the most perverted guy I know and you are a complete womanizer so I'd never think that you'd actually have your heart set on one woman and have kids so I didn't think you would be good with babies!"

"Well, you were wrong on two things there."

"What were they?"

"One: I am good with kids- especially babies and two: I do have my heart set on one woman." Out of all the things I was expecting him to say that definitely was not one of them. Gold King likes one girl and wants to be with her? Wow. I don't know why but I feel jealous all of a sudden and maybe a bit hopeful? Wait. It can't be because Gold said he has his heart set on one woman can it? No, of course not. I do not like Gold one bit.

_Yes you do._

Who the fuck are you?

_I am you._

No you're not, I'm me.

_Then explain why I'm in your head._

Hm.

_Exactly. Now back to the topic- you like Gold._

WHAT! NONONONONONO I DON'T LIKE GOLD.

_Then explain why you're staring at him while he feeds baby Pokémon._

I'm not staring!

_Yes, you are._

I snapped out of my conversation with 'myself' and saw that I was actually staring at Gold. He did look kinda cute though.

THERE! YOU JUST ADMITTED THAT YOU LIKE HIM!

DID NOT!

DID TO!

DID NOT!

THEN WHY DID YOU SAY HE WAS CUTE?

Well maybe he is a bit cute-but that doesn't mean I like him!

Yes it does. It means it because when you think someone is cute then you like them.

No. You have to think of their personality too.

Yes and you like Gold's personality!

I don't! He is a pervert and a womanizer!

Obviously not if he has his heart set on one girl.

Hm.

Exactly now admit that you like Gold.

Fine. Maybe I like him a little bit.

There. Now I shall leave.

Finally.

Rude.

I sighed and looked at Gold again. Okay he is cute. And maybe I do like him a little bit but that doesn't mean he likes me because as he said. He already likes one girl.

"Who is she?"

"Huh?"

"Who's the one girl that you like?"

"Umm... Well I have known her years and she thinks I am a complete pervert and womanizer and she likes to get her work done on time and her favourite colour is light blue and she is one of the best friends I have ever had even though we argue loads."

"Do I know her?"

"Yes, you know her the best out of any person that knows her."

"OH MY ARCEUS IT'S LYRA!"

"WHAT! No it isn't Lyra! Arceus no!"

"Then who is it?"

"You seriously didn't get it?"

"No. Should I?"

"Yes!"

"I have absolutely no idea."

"Oh wow."

"TELL ME!"

"Ok ok... this is hard."

"No need to rush."

"Well..." He came closer.

"She has really beautiful eyes." And closer.

"And she has the smartest brain out of everyone I know." And closer.

"And she has the most powerful legs ever." And now he was kneeling in front of me about two inches away from my face. I started to blush like a Tamato Berry.

"And her name is..." Then he kissed me. Gold King kissed me. I melted into the kiss and blushed even harder. Damn Gold was a good kisser! He broke the kiss and smiled gently at me.

"Her name is..." He gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Blue." WHAT?

"WHAT? YOU FUCKING JERK! YOU MAKE YOURSELF LOOK REALLY CUTE ALL EVENING AND THE FACT THAT YOU WERE HOLDING BABIES WAS A HUGE TURN ON! THEN YOU TRY TO SEDUCE ME AND IT WORKS! THEN YOU KISS ME REALLY GOOD AND THEN YOU SAY THAT YOU LIKE BLUE- WHO BY THE WAY HAS A BOYFRIEND WHO WILL KICK YOUR ASS WHEN I TELL HIM AND A BROTHER WHO WILL KICK YOUR FACE IN WHEN I TELL HIM TOO! YOU ARE SUCH A SHIT BAG PLAYER GOLD I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THAT TO ME!" I was crying by the end of my rant and so were all the baby Pokémon.

"Crystal I'm sorry I was-"

"NO! Just leave it..." I turned away to leave when I felt a pair of strong, warm arms wrap around my waist. I blushed and tried to wiggle free but he was too strong.

"Leave me alone." I whispered.

"Crystal I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd act like this. I was joking. It hurts me to think that you would actually think that I would do that to a girl. Am I really that bad?" He whispered in my ear.

"No. You're not that bad...I guess I was all caught up in my own thoughts to actually think that you would never do that to someone..."

"Good, because you are the girl I want to be with. I love you Crystal."

"I love you too Gold." Then I kicked him in the belly. Hard.

"What was that for?" He croaked.

"For being a jerk and for doing a joke like that because I actually considered killing myself."

"What? Really? Crys I-"

"Hahahahaha! You should've seen your face! No! I would never kill myself because I got rejected by a guy! I might ignore him for the rest of my life and move away at the most but not kill myself!"

"Oh my Arceus Crys don't scare me like that! If you did I would've killed myself too. And I am absolutely serious. If you died I wouldn't be able to survive without you."

"Aw that's the cutest thing a guy has said to me!"

"But I still can't believe you made a joke! This is a miracle!"

"Maybe it's because I had my first ever kiss with the guy I like."

"THAT WAS YOUR FIRST KISS?! WOW YOU WERE _GOOD_!"

"Thanks..." Gold pulled me in for another kiss and we kissed for about five minutes straight then I pulled away.

"Why did you do that? I was enjoying that!"

"The kids are crying. We need to calm them down."

"The kids? We don't have any kids- yet..."

"Gold! I meant the Pokémon babies! And I'm pretty sure we won't have kids until we are twenty at the least!"

"Really? I was hoping sixteen."

"We are sixteen!"

"Well... what do you say?" He waggled his eyebrows.

"EW NO! This is not going to work if you keep saying things like that!"

"Okay okay! I'm sorry! Never again until you are ready!"

"Thank you. Now let's calm the babies down."

"Are you ready yet?"

"_GOLD_!"

**~~XXX~~**

**There we go! All done! Sorry if you thought Crystal was a bit OOC at the end but you know! I hope you enjoyed! And please review!**


	2. OldRival

**Just another Pokémon special one-shot!**

**Sorry about the mix up about the last time I posted this so,etching must have gone wrong with the updating system! Thank you ****_Vi ChaN91312_**** for pointing it out!Anyway This one is going to be OldRival shipping (greenXblue) green is the boy and blue is the girl! **

Green's P.O.V

"GREENIE!" Oh no. "Oh there you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Well I've been here the whole time." I replied. I was working at the lab looking at some shiny Pokémon when _she_ arrived.

"Anyway! I've got some good news for you!" Well this supposedly good news is either going to be bad for me or good for Blue. But it will probably be the latter.

"What is it?"

"Well... I'VE GOT A BOYFRIEND!"

What. No no no no no. No. _No_.

It turned out to be both. Bad for me and good for her.

"What?"

"I've. Got. A. Boyfriend!" She said slower.

"I heard you the first time but... Why? Who? When?"

"Why? Because he asked me out. Who? Ivy... Ah he's soooo dreamy~"

"Blue... Blue... _BLUE_!"

"Huh? Oh yeah when? An hour ago!" This. Can't. Be. Happening. Blue has a boyfriend. _Blue_ has a boyfriend. Blue has a _boyfriend_. _Blue_ has a _boyfriend_ and it _isn't me_. Wait why do I care if it's me or not. I don't care. She's dating Ivy anyway so why should I care? Wait. Ivy.

"Wait. Ivy?"

"Yeah. Ivy~"

"The one that is known for cheating on every girl he dates?"

"Yeah. But he said he's changed. So I'm going out with him!"

"You believed him?"

"Yeah. Why shouldn't I?"

"Oh I don't know maybe it could be because he is a liar and a cheat?" I said sarcastically.

"Oh but he's sooooo sweet and sooooo dreamy! It's hard not to trust him!"

"YOU MUST BE OUT OF YOUR MIND!" I can't believe it. I really don't know what to say! She has gone crazy!

"Why do you care Green? Are you jealous?"

Maybe.

"No. I'm just looking out for my best friend."

"Awwwww am I really your best friend?"

"One of them. Yes."

"Well I appreciate you looking out for me and everything but I think I know who I can trust or not."

"But-"

"No buts Greenie! Anyway I'm going to go and talk to Yellow! Bysie bye!"

"So you came all the way here just to tell me that?" I questioned as she walked to the door.

"Um... OH NO! I also came to do some match-making!"

"What?"

"Yeah because you are the only Dex-holder that doesn't have a special partner apart from Emerald but he's too young and Pearl but he's too lazy for a girlfriend yet."

"What do you mean 'special partner'?"

"I mean... Yellow has Red I have Ivy-" I cringed, " Silver has Lyra Crystal has Gold, Sapphire has Ruby, diamond has Platina, Cheren has Bianca and Black has White. That just leaves you." 'Yeah because I thought my special partner was you' I thought.

"So I've got a list of girls for you to see!" She held up a piece of paper with a bunch of girls names down one side, "now let's go to the mall!"

"Why the mall?"

"Because that's where girls always hang out on Saturdays duh!" She had a point.

"I'm not going."

"But why? You need your special partner!"

"No I don't."

"Yes you do. And you're coming or I'm telling Red that you're in love with Yellow."

"But I'm not."

"He doesn't know that. Now let's go."

"Fine." I reluctantly stood up and followed her out of the door.

When we finally arrived at the mall I knew it was a bad idea. A bunch of fan girls instantly surrounded me and started asking me weird questions like if I would marry them or date them or something like that. One asked if I could be the father of her future kids. I shuddered at the thought. Blue was giggling beside me. All of a sudden one girl asked Blue:

"Hey! Are you Greens girlfriend? Because if you are- BACK OFF HE'S MINE!"

Then the chaos started.

Girls started screaming and trying to attack Blue while she tried to fight them back. Hint: tried. They were too strong when they were pushing at her all at once. I tried to get to her but all of the fan girls blocked my way. Blue was shoved onto the floor and people were throwing punches and kicks- making her curl up into a ball in defence. I had had enough.

"GET OFF OF HER!" I yelled. There was silence in the mall as everyone turned to look at me. I shoved my way through the crowd and got to Blue. She was sitting up looking up at me with hurt in her eyes. I held out my hand and she took it; as soon as she was standing I pulled her close to me. She wrapped her arms around me and I could feel her shaking slightly. I put my hands on the small of her back and looked around at all of my fangirls in disgust.

"You know what?" I said, "Most people would feel privileged to have fans but not me. Not with fans like you anyway. I want fans that support me in whatever I do. Even if that means accepting the fact that I like someone who isn't them. I am actually ashamed to have you guys as fans. Now if you'll excuse me and my _best friend_ we have somewhere to be." I heard someone go 'oooohhh burn' when I walked out of the mall with Blue still holding me and we started walking back down the street.

"Thank you." Blue whispered.

"For what?"

"For sticking up for me back there."

"Isn't that what friends are for?" Blue suddenly stopped walking and stared straight ahead.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Then I followed her gaze. Anger gushed through my body as I stood staring at the people on front of me. It was Ivy and a girl from school called Jasmine and they were French kissing in the middle of the street. I looked at Blue and she just stared at them. If this were a normal day Blue would have gone right up to Ivy and slapped him so hard that he would have fallen over. But this wasn't a normal day. After what blue just went through she was still vulnerable and she didn't do anything. So I did something for her. I walked right up to them and pulled them apart then I punched Ivy so hard that he was knocked out and on the floor in seconds. Jasmine screamed while I walked back to Blue.

"Thanks..."

"No problem."

"You were right."

"Huh?"

"You were right when you said not to trust him."

"Of course I was. I still can't believe you trusted him though."

"Neither can I."

"I feel really bad now."

"Why?"

"I lied to you. I said I had a boyfriend but I don't think Ivy counted as one in the first place."

"Hn." We carried on walking in silence until we got back to the lab and we sat down on the sofa.

"This hasn't been the best day has it?" I asked.

"Not really..."

"I bet I can make it better."

"I really doubt tha-" I cut her off mid-sentence by placing my lips onto hers. I deepened the kiss and felt Blue kissing back. I eventually pulled away and saw Blue pout.

"What?" I asked.

"I was enjoying that." I let out a small laugh then asked,

"Did I make your day better?"

"Yes but you could make it even better."

"And how's that?" She leaned forward to kiss me but I leaned back. She pouted again.

"You lied to me twice today."

"What?" She questioned.

"Once you said you had a boyfriend called Ivy and another time you said you don't have a boyfriend."

"Well I get the first one but I don't get the second one."

"But you do have a boyfriend."

"Do I?"

"Me you pesky girl."

"Oh. Hm... Only if you kiss me again."

"Deal."

The end! Done! Ok sorry if Green was out of character at the end but please review!:)


End file.
